


The Devil Went Down To Georgia

by orphan_account



Category: extreme horror, extreme sex - Fandom, underage - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Begging, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Butts, Castration, Chains, Child Abuse, Children, Creampie, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cute Kids, Dark, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demons, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Drama, Family Issues, Faustian Bargain, Fingerfucking, Forbidden, Forced, Forced Castration, Forced blow job, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Hardcore, Harm to Children, Hell, Horror, Hymen, Kid Fic, Little, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soul Selling, Suffering, Taboo, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Walks In The Woods, anal rape, balls deep, boy - Freeform, boy sex, choked on cock, choking girl, cum, fucked from both ends, gagging, little boy - Freeform, little girl fucked at both ends, messy creampie, passed out, passed out and filled with come, underage face sitting, underage group sex, underage pussy eating, underage threesome, vaginal creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew leads a boring existence, with a dead end job, miserable marriage, ungrateful kids, etc. Then, one day as he is taking a drive to get his mind off of things, Andrew comes across a man in a suit standing at the road side. The man, who calls himself, M, is willing to make Andy a deal: If he signs his name on the dotted line, he can have anything in the world he desires.And, what Andy desires is a roll in the hey with three cute little children.Little does he know, he will have to pay the ultimate price.Dark themes such as Child rape, sexual violence, suffocation, forced creampies, anal rape of little boy, etc. Please read tags.
Relationships: Andrew/Little girls, Andrew/little boy
Kudos: 74





	The Devil Went Down To Georgia

Wednesday was Andrew Talbot’s least favorite day of the week. Every Wednesday morning, he woke up to the sound of his wife hollering in his ear, telling him that, since today was his day off, that it was about damn time he did something useful around the house. The dog would just be about done shitting on the carpet by the time Andrew made his way down the stairs, having to step over a steaming pile of shit to get to the bottom. The couple’s twelve year old son, Maddox, would be lounging on the couch, empty food containers and coke cans all about the place, game controller in hand. He would give his father a faint nod as he passed, the barest of hints that he knew his old man also lived in the house.

When he opened up the fridge, Andrew would find, every single Wednesday, that there was no food at all inside of it, except for a half a carton of rotten milk. He would make himself a breakfast out of one slice of bread, and a glass of water from the tap. Then, before his wife could come clomping down the stairs to yell at him some more, Andrew would rush out the door, hop in his 84 Oldsmobile, and go for a drive.

On this particular day, the weather was dreary and overcast, a light rain falling down as Andrew drove off into the distance. He turned up the radio, getting lost in the music from his teen years, trying to remember those years of freedom. Back then, he had thought living with his workaholic father and emotionally absent mother, was the worst thing he would ever have to go through in life. At the time, he’d had dreams of being a football star, had even gotten scouted by some important people. A torn up leg had put an end to the dreams of youth. After that, he had been on the fast track to a marriage, kid, and slaving away to pay off a mortgage. 

A flash of movement caught Andrew’s eyes as he rounded the corner. There, among the trees lining the side of the road, he thought he saw the figure of a man dressed all in black. The tall, blond haired stranger had glowing red eyes, and his face erupted into a grin as Andrew drove past. 

“What the fuck is-”

Andrew didn’t have time to finish the sentence, as he swerved the car a minute later to avoid running over three children standing in the middle of the road. They all seemed to be around ten or so years of age. Two girls, both with blond hair flowing down their naked bodies, and one dark haired, nude boy. Andrew stopped the car, no longer caring about wherever it was he had intended on going. He stared at the children in the middle of the road, much the way many deer had perished while looking into a pair of bright headlights.

One by one, the children turned their backs on him, making their way deep into the trees lining the road. 

“Quite a sight, aren’t they?”

Andrew let out a yelp, turning his head so fast that it made him feel like his skull was going to pop off. The blond haired man he had glimpsed on the road was now standing by his window. Up close, he could see that the man’s eyes were a human shade of blue, not the demonic hue he had originally thought. 

“I wonder if their parents know where they are.” It was lame, but Andrew needed to say something to distract himself from the erection forming in his pants. The last thing he wanted was for anybody to see him getting a boner over some naked kiddos. 

“Oh, I don’t think that will ever be much of a problem,” the stranger glanced at the place where the children had vanished into the trees. “But, if you are so inclined, you could watch after them for a while.”

Andrew stared up at him, mouth hanging stupidly open for a minute. “I don’t know what you are saying. Please, just leave me alone.”

The man in black smiled, a large, almost inhuman looking smile. His voice took on a low, husky timbre that made a shiver go down Andrew’s spine. “Is that really what you want, Andy? I believe what you really want is to get out of your car, follow those little ones, and have yourself a good time for once in your banal, miserable life.”

“You don’t know anything about my life,” Andrew spat, rage swelling inside of him, even though he knew, deep down, that it was all true.

“Oh, how rude of me. I have not even introduced myself,” the man replied, after a moment of allowing Andrew to cool down. “My name is M.”

It suddenly occurred to Andrew that the man had already known his name…..

“Who the fuck are you, really?” The question meant a lot more than just what the man called himself. Sitting in the car, staring up at the stranger’s face, he had the most peculiar notion that the man he was seeing was just an illusion. There were glimmers, much like seeing the bottom of a pond through murky water, there was something altogether different beneath M’s face. Something that made Andrew’s stomach turn.

“I am the man who makes all dreams come true,” M told him, bending down to whisper in his ear. “But not just any kind of dream. Only the special ones. You see, I listen real hard, and I choose those who want it the most. Who are willing to give up the most.”

Images went through Andrew’s mind at that moment. Things he had never told anyone about in his entire life. These were the dark, wondrous secrets he reveled in in those precious moments when his wife had fallen asleep beside him. When his hand would reach up under the covers, giving himself a few good jerks, trying to be extra quiet so as not to draw attention to himself. Though he wasn’t sure how such a thing was possible, he found himself believing the stranger knew all of his secrets. It was a thought that should have frightened him, but instead only made his erection even harder.

“What do I...What do you want from me,” Andrew asked, his voice catching in his throat. He didn’t even know why he was doing this. It was stupid. Dangerous, even. It was just that, he couldn’t seem to help himself at all.

M pulled a piece of parchment out of his coat pocket, to go with a golden pen he seemed to already be holding, even though Andrew had not seemed to notice it before. “Sign your name, Andy. It has to be your choice. This all, has to be your choice.”

Andrew signed his name.

************************************************************************************************************

It took a while of walking through the woods, but Andrew found the children starting their sensual exploration without him. As he watched, the two little girls got down on their knees to lean over the boy, taking turns sucking his cock as he lay in the grass. As their heads tilted to the side, their tongues licking the boy, they reached under to explore one another’s pussies. Then the boy started telling them what to do, having one girl suck on him, while the other sat on his face. They continued like this for a while, their moans echoing around the woods around them.

Slowly, as not to disturb them, Andrew got down on his knees behind the girl servicing the boy with her mouth. His hand went to his trousers, pulling out his hard cock. He stroked the girl’s back, working the head of his member against the tiny hairless slit. She was soaking wet, so warm against him that it took all of his restraint not to cum all over her cunt. 

“Fuck me,” the girl moaned, her voice coming out garbled, as she had the boy balls deep down her gullet.

Andrew grabbed the girl by the hips, pressing his cock into her tiny slit as hard as he could. It occurred to him that she must have been a virgin, because it took quite a lot of pushing to get into her. And when he pressed deeply into the hot, tight flesh, he felt her whole body tense up, a cry leaving her as if she was in great pain. 

“Fuck me, slut,” he growled, grabbing her by the head, working his dick in and out of her at a merciless pace. 

“Ow. Ow. Ah,” the girl cried out, stopping her efforts to suck off the boy as Andrew pounded away inside of her. Her whole body shook around like a rag doll, the only sound that of his balls smacking her cunt. The girl sitting upon the boy’s face looked as if she was poised to flee, her scared expression making Andrew even harder.

“Keep sucking, whore,” Andrew hollered, shoving the girl’s face down onto the boy’s cock. She was crying by now, huge tears flowing down her chubby cheeks. Andrew reached around her, stroking the boys cock until it was fully hard again, then shoved the girl's mouth down upon his crotch, until she was gagging, her nose pressing hard against the boy’s balls. Her body writhed around as she tried to breathe. Andrew took turns suffocating her as he fucked her, enjoying her cries being cut off suddenly by long bouts of gagging.

When he was close to climax, Andrew held the girl’s head down so long on the boy’s cock that she finally passed out. As she lay, lifeless, on the boy’s naked body, the man let himself fill up her cunt with every drop of cum from his balls. He enjoyed seeing the thick goo oozing out of her slit as he threw her aside on the ground.

To his surprise, Andrew found he was still hard.

“Get over here,” he ordered the other two children.

The little boy and girl kept glancing at their fallen comrade, no doubt thinking she was dead. They shivered with fear, but crawled over to where Andrew was on all fours. 

“Turn those asses around,” the man told them.

“Please, sir, I just want to go home,” the boy said, his voice choked with tears.

Andrew grabbed him by the head, forcing the boy’s face into the dirt. He spit some saliva onto his cock, then rubbed his head against the child’s puckered asshole. It took quite a lot of pushing to get into his, and Andrew had to listen to a lot of wailing from the boy, regardless of how many times he smacked the tot on the back of the head. But, finally, after a lot of effort, he was able to sink himself all the way down to his nutsack. It was glorious.

As the boy let out several high pitched, drawn out screams as his ass was roughly fucked, Andrew reached over to thrust his fingers in the girl’s pussy. She, too, was super tight. He kept on going with her until he had four fingers in. He finger fucked her in rhythm with his dick going in the boy’s ass, her cries of pain mingling with his, too.

To Andrew, the children’s pain was like a symphony. It was as if he was feeling all of the rage, helplessness, banality of his own life draining away before him. He was being reborn in this moment. No longer a man of desperate futility. No, here was much more than that. He was a creator of both pleasure, and, if he chose to, a harsh deliverer of pain.

Here, he was God.

After he was done filling the boy with his cum, Andrew left him crying on the ground, his attention now solely on the little girl.

“Leave me alone,” she whimpered. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“You’ll take this cock and like it, bitch,” Andrew told her, grabbing her by the hips, his cock already rock hard again.

The girl had a hot, incredible pussy, once he had managed to squeeze his hard on into her. This one fought him more than the others had, though, and in the end he had to wrestle her to the ground to be able to enjoy her sweet cunt. His whole body weight was on top of her, as he grunted his enjoyment into her ear. She cried, begged, whimpered, but still he pounded away on her cunt, giving her hole a real work out. 

“Give it up to me, yeah,” he groaned, his thrusts becoming faster, more erratic as he neared another climax.

The girl gave one long, ear piercing shriek.

Andrew slammed her face so hard into the ground, blood spurted everywhere.

Throwing back his head, he filled up the girl with his seed. 

When he was himself once more, Andrew looked around the clearing-

THE CHILDREN WERE GONE.

Several thoughts went through the man’s mind at that moment. Everything from the possibility that he was losing his mind, to the unlikely chance he had been drugged by the man in the black suit. He didn’t have long to ponder the reasons he was in this predicament, however, as the next moment a huge hole opened up the ground before him. It grew from trash can lid size to so big it could have sucked in a car. It seemed to have no bottom, and as he gazed down within it, Andrew realized several writhing, naked bodies were embedded in the sides of the pit. Their hideous, tormented faces gazed up at his, their endless screams echoing up from the void to make the most dreadful cacophony.

I MUST BE INSANE.

It was the last thought that went threw Andrew Talbot’s mind as several long, blood soaked chains came up from the pit, the hooks digging into his face, chest, legs, groin. His cock and balls were ripped off in one ruthless tug, and Andrew fell to his knees with a scream, his eyes morbidly drawn to the site of his manhood being dragged by chains into the pit.

“No, you can’t do this. I have a family. I am a father!” 

The pit seemed to be unmoved by Andrew’s words. Slowly, the chains started to reel him in, drawing him ever closer to the pit.

Then he was gone.

************************************************************************************************************

Joseph Anderson tried to leave the world behind him as he ignored the map on the passenger seat. He knew the route to his brother’s cabin by heart, but he couldn’t bring himself to go there just yet. With everything that had been going on back in Tulsa, he needed to clear his head for a while. Alan would have a lot of questions about what had gone wrong with Joseph's Relationship with Andria. And, in the end, Joseph knew he would have to admit to cheating once again. As well as the endless boozy nights as every club he had sworn to stay the fuck away from. Truth be told, he didn’t see himself every being able to settle down. Not with Andria. Not with anyone.

A flash of movement out the passenger side window caught Joseph’s attention, and he turned his head to see a tall, blond headed man in a black suit, standing among the trees.


End file.
